


Line of Sight

by ArmaniWorks



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: A voyeuristic sibling discovers that she's not as alone in the night as she thinks she is





	Line of Sight

_‘It really wasn’t supposed to get this bad’_ Luna would keep telling herself, trying to keep her meager dinner from coming back up as she crept out of her bedroom in the dead of the night. _‘It’s just… one more time.’_ The phrase hit the teenager hard as if she were listening to a drug addict telling her that they just needed one more hit of narcotic; clenching her fist at the empty promise she knew was going to be broken the second her already faltering willpower started to crack again. _‘One more time and I’ll stop, I promise.'_ Luna stopped in front of the door, feeling her heart slamming into her chest, eyes losing focus as she struggled to keep on her own two feet. There was a screaming debate between her morals, her libido and her common sense for control, common sense being the first to lose the fight as she was already standing outside of her elder siblings’ bedroom past midnight.

There was an almost unbearable heat between her legs as Luna clenched her hand around the doorknob, the cold of the metal a welcome sensation as she struggled with the urge to immediately pull away and palm her overheating pussy, wanting nothing more than to bring some kind of relief to herself. Instead, she gripped the metal tighter and pulled the door towards her. Everything seemed hyper-aware at that moment, that sensation a criminal has to feel whenever they’re breaking into a bank vault or a jewelry store, where one foul action could everything crashing down around them. Luna’s body trembled as she struggled to keep the old door from creaking, the little voice in her head screaming at her to get Lana to finally get around to replacing the old hinges or even oiling the bloody things so they wouldn’t alert every single person in the house whenever one of them was entering or exiting a room. The first part of the job had been done and now was the hardest part, the moment where everything could either come crashing down around her or she could be allowed access to pure satisfaction. The teenager’s breath hitched as she pulled the door towards the hinge, pushing it open with careful guidance and allowing just the tiniest crack to be exposed, a sliver of light pouring into the bleak hallway.

Luna carefully turned the knob back to its original position, slowly moving towards the light pouring out from the opening with bated breath. She pressed her face against the cool worn wood of the door frame, savoring the feel against her freckled cheeks as the brunette peeked through into her big sister’s bedroom.

_‘This isn't supposed to keep happening’_ She always repeated to herself, locking onto the faint hint of blue towards the corner of the room. _‘Why can’t I stop myself?’_ Luna already knew the answer but it was always easier to play dumb than to listen to logic when the answer was already so close at hand. The rocker had always had a few wires crossed when it came to sexual preferences; unlike most of her siblings, she’d always had a thing for both sexes. Luna never had any problems finding enjoyment on both sides of the fence. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, a girl could find enjoyment in a set of soft curves just as much as a firm package; no, the problem was that she was finding enjoyment in her siblings’ curves. _‘Last time, this has to be the last time and I’ll go cold turkey.’_

It had started with Leni. Of course, it started with Leni. Stupid sexy Leni Loud, with her stupid sexy ass and her need to show it off in every single outfit. _‘Does she even realize how much she flaunts it?’_ The image came unbidden into her mind, the hand-me-down dress doing nothing to keep the blonde’s fantastic rear from poking out whenever she sashayed by, worn white frills doing nothing to keep that bubble butt from emerging as soon as Leni would lean forward even the slightest amount and there was no ignoring that girl’s ass when it made itself known. The fashionista always came to her whenever she wanted to show off anything special that was on sale from work and it was always a tormentous joy to endure. Dresses, outfits, swimsuits, lingerie; what made the impromptu fashion show worse was how her beautiful big sister never seemed to hold anything back.

Luna was always transfixed by her sister’s plump lips whenever she faced her audience, sometimes leaning forward to flaunt her plunging neckline and give the brunette a healthy helping of ample cleavage, Leni unconsciously loved to tease and titillate as she modeled. It both drove Luna absolutely insane and wild with delight. There was no other way to respond to the temptations other than to bob her head aimlessly, eyes running wild over the curvy body before her while struggling not to let her big sister know **exactly** what the rocker was thinking. She’d once had a slip of the tongue when her sister had displayed for her an absolutely burlesque outfit, stumbling her way through explaining what she meant when she’d told Leni that her outfit would look better on the floor.

Leni wasn’t her target tonight though, snoring peacefully and mumbling softly in the pink bed beside her sister’s. No, tonight’s show had already started and Luna’s eyes had already locked onto the pair of legs already spread wide on top of the sapphire mattress and raked her fingers through the tuft of pubic hair framing her moist mound. A sliver of drool slipped past Luna’s mouth, tongue lapping against dry lips as she watched the eldest girl in the household playing with herself as if no one was watching. The moonlight spilling through her window framed her pussy almost perfectly, eyes closed in focus as ring and pointer fingers danced around lips, middle finger drifting lazily along her plump clit.

It was an absolute spectacle to see the ‘most responsible’ sibling toying with herself in such a wanton manner, but that was exactly what she was capable of doing. If Leni was an inept tease, Lori was practically a porn star in disguise. When the girl was at home, there was practically no way of keeping her in any sort of underwear, braless tits always jiggling around like there were a pair of cantaloupes dancing around in her mother’s old girdle. It wasn't tormenting enough to see her elder sister walking around in extra-tight booty shorts, those plump cheeks threatening to spill out of her cheap designer Malibus; no, she also had to keep them unbuttoned so that she could ‘lounge around in perfect comfort’. Luna always wondered if any of the other siblings noticed how she liked to sit in the ottoman when she thought she was alone and feeling smug enough to freely sext her boy toy, legs spread wide and hooked along the arms so that her blonde tuft would be completely exposed. Her eyes would completely glaze over, locking solely onto the screen as three of her fingers would piston in and out of her while her thumb wantonly danced over her clit in such a way that Luna couldn’t help but feel her sister’s finger ghosting over her own. The look on her face as she came was something that the musician had burned into her memory, not to mention the sight of her cheap phone being crushed in mid-orgasm was an amusing bonus. There was absolutely no way she was the only one who saw Lori in such a way and not expect something, anything to come out of it; this was absolutely what Lori wanted, giving her younger sister an open invitation to be viewed in the throes of ecstasy and enjoyed in the fullest. That was all the invitation that Luna needed.

Lori herself was already poised for full presentation, her legs spread far and wide and hooking her legs over the edges of the bed. The moonlight pouring through the window glinted perfectly off the teenager’s exposed pussy, a hand pulling the lips apart in order to give herself better access to the depths of herself. Luna’s face pressed firmly against the door frame, the cool of the wood providing little relief as her eyes practically bore a hole into her sister’s lotioned legs, tongue peeking out from between her lips to keep them moist. Unlike her previous escapades of voyeurism, Lori truly believed she was alone and incapable of being revealed; her expression a picturesque display of wild ecstasy, head slanted forwards, eyes clenched shut and mouth gaping wide with silent screams of delight. It didn’t click for the voyeur that a few moments had passed, a tiny squeak catching her ear and breaking her concentration, pulling Luna’s eyes away from her sister’s face and back down to the space between her thighs.

Bathed in moonlight, Lori’s fingers were even more intense than her previous indulgences, digits pistoning into herself so firmly that Luna could actually see the juices coming off her fingers and being flung into the air. It was everything that she could’ve asked for and exactly the temptation to push her over that final moral barrier; hand traveling from its place along the door and along her body, starting at her knee and slowly moving up the musician’s slender legs, eagerly pushing underneath her skirt and between her legs. The lack of panties meant that she could easily feel the heat from her pussy pouring down on her hand, absolutely unsurprised at the amount of moisture that complimented the heat of arousal. Luna’s lips were pursed, her chest heaving and unable to tell if it was the intensity of the situation or the intake of oxygen that was making her feel lightheaded. Lori’s head turned towards the door and the voyeur felt the world come to a complete standstill, the little voice in her head screaming out that she was going to be exposed. All the senior would have to do is open her eyes and she’d ruin her life, her family would never be able to trust her again; she had to stop, had to move, had to close the door and run back to her room so that no one would know-

Another pleasurable squeak escaped Lori’s lips, drowning out the panic in her head and replacing the nervous tension in her body with anxious pleasure, surprising herself with how tightly the muscles of her pussy clenched around her fingers. There was no stopping her now, not when the musician was so close to a perfect crescendo. This was exactly what she needed, an erotic mezzo-soprano to her own silent tenor; the vocals kept repeating inside her head, driving Luna to pump harder and deeper inside herself as Lori thrashed around in her attempts to push herself over the edge. The sounds of the house became nonexistent in those moments, even Leni’s snores and mumblings were drowned out by constant erotic gasps and squeaks, unbreakable focus driving Luna’s own fingers into such a wild frenzy.

Luna’s balance became more unstable as she worked at her bare pussy, leaning into the wall for support. Quivering legs slowly spread further outwards, skirt hiked up to expose her naked ass for all to see, dripping liquid pleasure further staining the green carpet. Her vision was blurred from the devotion given to her sister’s quim, eyes and wrist screaming for a momentary reprieve while blood dripped from a freshly made bite on her lower lip. She could tell that her big sister was close to release, all of the telltale signs were singing out to the musician as clear as day; Lori’s normally still body was thrashing against the mattress, fresh bedsprings luckily keeping the whole of the house from being alerted to just how much the teenager was abusing her poor pussy, fingers barely leaving the boiling hot well of pleasure. Her body twisted and jerked, repeatedly pounding her upper body into a lumpy pillow, matted blonde hair cutting so deep that Luna was sure it would be completely ruined in the morning; she could imagine the look on Lori’s face as she crept outside to dump it in the garbage, unwilling to deal with the Spanish Inquisition of just what caused her to practically cut a normally firm pillow straight in twain. Lori’s hips began to rise upwards in preparation and pulled Luna’s train of thought back to her sister’s peepshow, body struggling to keep her own orgasm in check as she was barely able to pace herself, wanting nothing more than to share in the explosion of release.

Lori’s orgasm was the signal flare for Luna’s own, all manner of control completely cast aside as both girls surrendered control of their bodily functions; the bright blue mattress finally losing the battle with the old bed frame, the pressure of its owner’s body causing the ancient house to finally creak at just how firmly her generous ass was being forced downwards into the mattress. The sounds coming from her gaping maw were assuredly something that her younger sister would hear dreams, burned into Luna’s memory alongside the feeling of such a wild orgasm, balance finally being lost as she tumbled onto the floor in a disheveled heap. Her plaid skirt was now nothing more than a complimentary accessory to her white belt, laying bow-legged and presenting herself in full to the whole of the hallway as her body spasmed lightly with every breath. Tiny squeaks of bliss were still escaping her dry lips, chest heaving underneath the ragged sweaty holes of her favorite tee, pupils dilated from release and unable to make anything out in the darkness. There was nothing better in that moment for her, the utter satisfaction gained from observing another’s. All that was left would be to carefully drag herself back to her room to ride the rest of her orgasm into blissful slumber.

Then she heard it, a familiar sound striking her ears and tearing at the rails of her train of thought, killing off any hopes of a clean escape. She’s old enough to know every sound in the household and the tiniest of creaks screamed out at the brunette like a murderer approaching in a horror movie. Luna’s head snapped upwards like a creature in the night, adrenaline forcing chocolate irises to focus forwards to peer at whomever stumbled upon her. The only male sibling in the family stood in his own doorway, Lincoln’s body halfway visible and yet his bright orange pajamas and white hair made the boy stand out like a neon night light. Her entire body clenched in fear, eardrums pounding with the knowledge that her lustful gambit had lead to damnation. Unwilling to even take a single breath, the musician knew all it could take would be a single sound to shatter the momentary reprieve and bring her whole life crashing down. For a brief moment, all Luna could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat, but there was another sound that caught her adept ear. A familiar, delightful sound echoed through the empty hallway and pulled her line of sight down his face and past his waistline, eyes locking straight onto his crotch. There was a hand gripped tightly onto the length of his member, lightly stroking back and forth, keeping the boy at a semi-rigid erection; Luna couldn’t believe the sight, the utter irony of the situation; He’d caught his big sister spying on another, masturbating in the hallway in full display, yet he was masturbating to her body. Lincoln’s body was shivering in the heat, eyes struggling to stay locked onto his big sister’s face and failing miserably, unable to keep his gaze from slipping back downwards towards the generous mess of naked thighs and slippery pussy juice that was in full display.

The feeling coursing through Luna’s veins was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, electric and empowering, giving her the strength to move as if she hadn’t just abused her poor pussy to the breaking point. _‘Is this the sort of thing Lori feels whenever she’s on one of her power trips?’_ Luna thought as she slowly rose to her feet. Her fingers were still wet with her own juices, running them along the inside of her thighs upwards, digits sensuously gracing her cleft of venus and halting to grip at the belt-skirt duo along her waist. _“You’re just like me.”_ She mouthed, eyes keeping locked with her little brother’s. The hallway was deathly silent but her voice echoed through his head as if she were speaking through her precious subwoofers. _“You’re just like me, little bro, and that’s okay.”_ She licked her dry lips in anticipation, purple nails continuing the trail up her body, dragging lightly against her stomach and dancing just underneath her ratty top. _“You don’t have to be ashamed, bro-bro. You don’t have to worry about hiding anymore.”_ Lincoln nodded aimlessly, unable to keep his wrist from the consistent pace along his erection. His sister had become a succubus, the thirsty look on her face holding him in place despite the overwhelming urge to slam the door shut and hide underneath his bed in shame.

_“You don’t have to be ashamed, Lincoln.”_ Luna licked her lips, stepping forwards on the balls of her feet. _"Big Sis Luna know exactly how you feel."_   The placement of her feet along the floor was perfect, dancing along the floor to avoid the cracks and squeaks of carpeted floorboards until she stood at full height in front of her brother, bridging the gap completely in moments with her body pressed tightly against his own. Her other hand came up along his side, carefully gripping his package by the hilt and enjoying the heat of Lincoln’s ballsack alongside her hand. _“I can help give you all the relief you'll ever need.”_ She pushed him forwards into his bedroom, the searing heat of his cock against bare stomach sending so many wonderful ideas through her head as she closed the door behind her. The night was still young, after all, and Luna needed to see if her brother had just as large an appetite for the body as she did.


End file.
